otakufandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Tokyo
Tokyo Ghoul right No primeiro capítulo, Kaneki e Ocultar escutava as notícias sobre os ataques Ghoul na ala 20 , enquanto em Anteiku . Ocultar perguntava se Touka era nova paixão de Kaneki que ele queria mostrar a ele, mas Kaneki negou. Em vez disso, ele apontou para Rize quando entrou no café. Após Ocultar havia deixado o local, Kaneki acabou sendo providenciado para um encontro com Rize. No entanto, Rize acabou por ser um vampiro segmentação Kaneki, que ela revelou depois de enganar Kaneki em entrar em um beco isolado. Durante o ataque, Kaneki foi ferido no abdômen por seu kagune , mas barras de aço caiu sobre ela e, aparentemente, matou-a antes que ela pudesse matá-lo. Para salvar a sua vida, a equipe do Hospital Geral Kanou sob a direção do Dr. Kanou decidiu transplantar órgãos de Rize nele. A partir de então, tornou-se Kaneki um meio-humano, meio-vampiro. 2 Kaneki acordar no hospital Kaneki acorda de seu cirurgia agora como um meio humano, meio vampiro. Depois do acidente, Kaneki escondeu o fato de que Rize era um vampiro. Ele descobriu tudo o que ele comeu provei nojento e ele não era capaz de comer comida normal, então ele começou a viver apenas em água por dias. Em torno desse tempo, ele percebeu que ghouls também foram incapazes de comer comida normal, a sua fome o golpeou. Incapaz de encontrar qualquer coisa para satisfazer sua fome, ele vagou pelas ruas. Naquele tempo, ele descobriu que a garçonete, Touka, de Anteiku também era um vampiro, quando ela matou um homem na frente dele. 11 Em terror, ele fugiu. Ele logo percebeu que ele mal conseguia manter-se em cheque. Desde que ele pensou que o transplante de órgãos foi a razão para a sua transformação, ele tentou se livrar dos órgãos transplantados, mas não teve sucesso. Desesperado, ele se virou para Touka para obter ajuda. Touka se recusou a dar assistência, mas o empresário de Anteiku Yoshimura gentilmente deu carne humana Kaneki para satisfazer a sua fome. 12 No entanto, Kaneki ainda foi repelido pelo pensamento de ter que comer carne humana, por isso ele decidiu continuar a rejeitá-la. Em vez disso, ele olhou para o outro alimento digestível freneticamente. Ele descobriu que ele ainda era capaz de beber café. Beber café acalmou, então ele saiu para comprar mais. Em uma loja, um homem revelou ser Nishio aconselhou-o a comprar o café instantâneo "Blondy" . Como Kaneki estava voltando para casa, notou o cheiro de comida deliciosa. Ele traçou a origem do cheiro, que acabou por ser um cadáver humano. O espírito mau Kazuo Yoshida foi comer o corpo recém-morto, mas ele foi imediatamente morto por Nishio. 9 afirmando que esta era a sua terra de alimentação, Nishio atacou Kaneki também. Naquele momento, Touka apareceu e declarou que este lugar não era terra de alimentação de Nishio, mas de Rize. Nishio respondeu que este era originalmente sua terra de alimentação até Rize veio, mas Touka, imperturbável, respondeu que as áreas de alimentação seria re-alocadas entre os sarcófagos mais fracos e que era sua própria culpa por ser muito fraco. Irritado, Nishio atacou Touka, mas foi imediatamente derrotado. Touka tentou forçar Kaneki para comer uma parte da carne, mas Kaneki histericamente gritou que ele era humano e diferente de ghouls. 13 Irritado, Touka respondeu que Kaneki era nem humano nem vampiro e não há lugar onde ele pertencia, mas ela também alertou ele que a fome de um vampiro era um inferno. Quando Kaneki e Ocultar visitou um senpai da universidade para obter o DVD do festival universitário do ano anterior, que o perturbava e Kimi quando eles estavam fazendo para fora. Kaneki percebeu que o senpai foi Nishio, o vampiro que o atacou pouco antes. 14 Nishio disse a eles para ajudá-lo a procurar o material, mas, em seguida, alegou que ele levou a casa de disco. Ele propôs que eles devem ir à sua casa. Na realidade, ele enganou Kaneki e se esconder, bateu Esconder para fora e começou a lutar Kaneki. 15 Ele provocou Kaneki vomitando em Ocultar do que ficar o rosto com o pé, mas irritou Kaneki não era páreo para Kagune empunhando Nishio. No entanto, quando Nishio tentou matá-Hide, Kaneki fez sua kagune sair. 10 Com a sua kagune, Kaneki gravemente ferido Nishio. Como Kaneki começou a perder o controle e estava prestes a comer Hide, Touka deteve. Kaneki perfuração Nishio Kaneki perfura Nishiki com sua kagune. Mais tarde, Kaneki acordou e encontrou-se dentro Anteiku. O gerente levou-o à dormir Hide. Kaneki queria aproximar Hide, mas parou. Antes, ele já havia notado o sangue dentro de sua boca e sua fome diminuiu, então ele perguntou Yoshimura o que ele tinha comido. O gerente disse que ele já sabia qual era a resposta, uma vez que só há uma maneira de satisfazer a fome de um vampiro. Kaneki gritou que ele não era nem humano, nem vampiro e não havia lugar para ele, mas Yoshimura respondeu que ele estava errado e que ele pertencia a ambos os mundos. Yoshimura propôs que Kaneki para trabalhar em Anteiku. Yoshimura iria ensiná-lo a viver como um vampiro para que Kaneki poderia manter o seu lugar como um ser humano. 16 Surgimento 'Doves Editar Após Kaneki tinha começado a trabalhar a tempo parcial em Anteiku, seu amigo Ocultar visitou-o lá. Ocultar agradeceu Touka para a enfermagem Kaneki e ele depois do "acidente de carro", a mentira o gerente usada para encobrir o que realmente tinha acontecido com Kaneki, Nishio, e ele. Depois de terem deixado Hide, Touka disse Kaneki ter certeza de que Ocultar não vai descobrir sobre ele ser um vampiro: ela iria matá-lo para proteger as identidades dos ghouls se isso viesse a acontecer. Em seguida, o gerente mostrou Kaneki como comer sanduíches como um ser humano. Após Kaneki deu uma chance, o gerente lhe deu cubos especiais de açúcar que ele poderia usar para conter sua fome, mas advertiu-o de que ele pode ter que comer carne quando o tempo viria. Durante o tempo de trabalho do Kaneki, Ryouko Fueguchi e sua filha Hinami veio a Anteiku. Touka disse Kaneki que estes dois sarcófagos não caçavam-se. 17 Uta surpreendente Kaneki Kaneki atende Uta. Investigadores Ghoul de CCG entrou no 20º ala procurando Ryouko Fueguchi e sua filha Hinami. À medida que a notícia se espalhou na enfermaria, o gerente pediu Touka para orientar Kaneki à loja máscara HySy ArtMask estúdio na quarta divisão , onde Kaneki se familiarizou com seu dono, Uta . 18 Um dia, o gerente pediu Kaneki para obter "o abastecimento de alimentos" com Yomo , ou seja, eles olharam para os seres humanos que cometeram suicídio. 19 Em seguida, eles escolheram Ryouko up, que foi advertido por Yomo que os investigadores veio por causa dela e que ela deve mover-se mais prudente, pelo amor de Hinami. Ryouko concordou e disse que iria parar de depender de seu marido morto, de modo que Hinami poderia depender dela. Kaneki pensou que a preocupação de um pai para o seu filho era forte em qualquer mundo. 20 Poucos dias depois, enquanto Hinami foi comer carne humana em um quarto no segundo andar do Anteiku, Kaneki entrou de repente na sala sem bater na porta. Depois ele pediu desculpas, ela perguntou se ele é vampiro ou humano. Para responder a sua pergunta, Kaneki explicou sua situação. Ele notou que ela tinha um dos Takatsuki de livros, então eles começaram a falar sobre as histórias. Kaneki também tutelado Hinami como ler algum novo kanji para expandir seu vocabulário. Antes que ela e sua mãe deixou, Hinami agradeceu e pediu-lhe para ensiná-la novamente na próxima vez. Quando ela e sua mãe esquerda, os investigadores Ghoul rodeado deles. 21 Ryouko deu a sua filha a chance de escapar, enquanto ela lutava os investigadores. Durante sua fuga, Hinami correu para Kaneki e pediu ajuda, mas apenas como eles chegaram, Mado matou Ryouko. 22 Kaneki participou na reunião de Anteiku após a morte de Ryouko. Kaneki considerou a morte de Ryouko culpa dele por ser fraco demais para salvá-la. 23 No dia seguinte, após o ataque de Touka aos agentes Ghoul, Kaneki notou ferimentos de Touka. Ele destina-se a tratar as suas feridas, mas Yoshimura o deteve, porque Touka teria que assumir a responsabilidade por suas ações si mesma e Anteiku não têm o poder de se opor CCG. Mesmo assim, Kaneki ainda escolheu para tratar suas feridas. Kaneki disse Touka que ele acreditava que a existência dos investigadores Ghoul era necessária e que ele considerava suas ações erradas. No entanto, ele iria chorar por ela eram ela morrer, e pediu-lhe para ensiná-lo a lutar, para que ele pudesse ser capaz de agir da próxima vez. 24 No dia seguinte, eles entraram no metrô, túneis construídos originalmente por ghouls, para a prática. Ameaçando a sua vida, ela o obrigou a usar seu kagune. Após o treinamento, Uta entregue máscara de Kaneki. 25 Kaneki colocando sua máscara pela primeira vez Kaneki coloca a máscara pela primeira vez. Mais tarde, eles foram para a filial do CCG na 20ª enfermaria para espalhar informações falsas sobre o paradeiro de Hinami. 26 Antes que eles pudessem sair, Mado suspeita que eles sejam fantasmas, então ele forçou Kaneki pelo portão varredura Rc, mas o portão didn ' t reagir a Kaneki. 27 Enquanto Hinami limitou-se no quarto de Anteiku no piso superior, Touka visitou ela e lhe deu um jornal que continha de Kusaba aviso morte. Percebendo o que estava fazendo Touka, Hinami fugiu. Quando Touka e Kaneki notado Hinami estava faltando, eles se separaram para procurar por ela. 28 Touka encontrado Hinami e informou Kaneki, mas antes que eles pudessem sair, Mado atacaram. Kaneki ficou aliviado que a tinha encontrado, no entanto, ele ouviu investigador de Amon telefone conversa com Mado. Como Amon partiu para Kasahara rio onde Hinami e Touka foram, Kaneki, vestindo sua máscara, estava no caminho de Amon para tentar comprar tempo suficiente para Touka e Hinami a fugir. 29 Kaneki vs Amon Kaneki vs. Amon. Kaneki inicialmente subestimado o investigador até Amon foi facilmente capaz de dominá-lo. Depois de derrubar Kaneki, Amon fez uma pausa para falar sobre a recente morte de um investigador do companheiro, os órfãos e ghouls demonizados para corromper o mundo com sua gula. Como um ex-humano, Kaneki não podia negar que ghouls tinha trazido a violência para o mundo e causou tragédias por causa de seu consumo. No entanto, depois de lembrar o sacrifício de Ryouko para sua filha, ele finalmente percebe que a verdade mais cedo comentário de Yoshimura, que ele é o único que pode ver ambos os mundos Ghoul na sua totalidade humana e. Que eles poderiam conseguir se dar bem devido às suas semelhanças se eles iriam sentar e conversar. Kaneki pedindo Amon fugir para não comê-lo Kaneki, durante o choro, diz Amon para sair antes que ele o mate. Convencidos de que ele tem uma razão para lutar, Kaneki ganhou usando sua relutância utilizado kagune . Depois de derrotar Amon na batalha com seus instintos Ghoul animado, Kaneki começa a perder o controle de seus poderes. Desesperado, ele pediu para deixar Amon para que ele não tem que matar alguém. 30 Pouco tempo depois, Kaneki perdeu o controle e ele começou a agir como o da compulsão alimentar periódica Rize. Yomo apareceu e parou Kaneki de furiosos. 31 Yomo e Kaneki correram para Hinami do paradeiro e posteriormente à esquerda para voltar para Anteiku e Touka de. No caminho de volta, Hinami perguntou se era certo para ela viver e Kaneki respondeu que ele acreditava que a mãe de Hinami disse-lhe para viver em seus últimos momentos. 32 Kaneki atacando Yomo Kaneki, fora de controle, ataca Yomo. Após a morte de Mado, Kaneki foi para Kanou Hospital Geral para um checkup. Kaneki fortemente questionado se Kanou sabia o que tinha acontecido com o seu corpo. Depois, Kaneki foi para a universidade. Durante a aula, Esconder trouxe a notícia sobre a morte de dois investigadores Ghoul. Para preocupação de Kaneki, Esconder tinha figurado na maior parte fora o caso do coelho por meio de dedução. Como Kaneki perguntou Ocultar por que ele estava interessado neste assunto, Esconder tirou Hisashi Ogura novo livro vampiro 's que achei muito interessante. Esconder brincou com a idéia de juntar a investigação a que Kaneki fortemente opôs. 33 Mais tarde, Kaneki foi ao apartamento de Touka porque ele estava preocupado com Hinami que tinha começado a viver lá. Para a surpresa de Kaneki, Touka comeram toda a comida feita em casa por seu colega de classe Yoriko , fazendo-o de saber o quão importante era para Yoriko Touka. 34 Gourmet Arc Editar Itori falar com Kaneki Kaneki atende Itori. O dia depois de Touka e Kaneki praticado subterrâneo com Yomo, Tsukiyama , apelidado de Gourmet, veio a Anteiku durante seu tempo de trabalho e foi atraída por cheiro de Kaneki. 35 Em um momento posterior, Tsukiyama aproximou Kaneki em sua universidade como Kaneki mergulhou na um livro de artes marciais. Tsukiyama convenceu Kaneki para encontrá-lo em um café próximo domingo. Perdido em pensamento, Kaneki foi para Anteiku apesar de ser fechado e se reuniu Yomo na frente de Anteiku. Yomo convidou Kaneki encontrar alguém que pediu Kaneki. Juntos, eles foram para a 14ª enfermaria 's Helter Skelter bar e encontrou velhos amigos de yomo, o dono do bar Itori e Uta. 36 Depois de terem falado sobre a relação entre Yomo, Uta e Itori, Itori derramou um copo de sangue em Kaneki para descobrir o seu único kakugan . Itori estava animado vendo um One-Eyed Ghoul e se perguntou se o outro "Caolho" sentiu como auto-consciente sobre seu olho como Kaneki. Kaneki quis saber sobre os outros fantasmas de um olho só, então Itori disse Kaneki sobre híbridos, a gravidez de meias-ghouls e os rumores "One-Eye". Logo, a conversa girou sobre Kaneki e de Rize morte misteriosa, e Kaneki descobriu que o acidente foi provavelmente criado por alguém. Itori propôs um comércio para Kaneki: se Kaneki informações sobre a descoberta Restaurant Ghoul . do Gourmet, ou seja, Tsukiyama, ela iria compartilhar informações sobre o acidente 37 Após a reunião, Kaneki, imerso em pensamentos, se perdeu e se deparou com um grupo de vampiros que estavam atacando Nishio. Kaneki salvo Nishio dos fantasmas que planejava comê-lo e ele retornou para seu apartamento, enquanto Nishio estava xingando ele. Como Kaneki estava prestes a sair, Kimi atacou Kaneki para proteger Nishio, pensando que Kaneki foi o " homem narcisista "; no entanto, Nishio pediu-lhe para parar. 38 No domingo seguinte, após Kaneki e Tsukiyama jogado Squash, eles visitaram o café. Após Tsukiyama aparentemente cortar o dedo de Kaneki acidentalmente com o dedo unha, ele usou o lenço de Tsukiyama para absorver o sangue. Tsukiyama fui para o banheiro com o lenço e cheirou-o, revelando sua obsessão com o cheiro, a carne eo sangue de Kaneki. Como Kaneki perguntou Tsukiyama sobre o restaurante Ghoul para coletar informações, Tsukiyama convidou-o como um convidado para o restaurante Ghoul. 39 No entanto, esta foi uma armadilha preparada por Tsukiyama, porque ele não foi feito para ser um convidado regular, mas em vez disso foi destina-se a tornar-se o jantar juntos com Kobachi e Ami . 40 Como Kaneki estava lutando scrapper do restaurante Taro-chan durante o show desmantelamento, seu único kakugan ativado, revelando que ele é caolho. Tsukiyama percebi que era um prato Kaneki ainda mais raro do que ele havia pensado e chegou à conclusão de que ele não deseja compartilhar com os outros membros, então ele matou o scrapper como substituto de Kaneki. 41 Shuu quebrando Kaneki & # 039; s braço Tsukiyama quebra o braço de Kaneki. Kaneki, com medo de Tsukiyama, dormiu na Anteiku para a noite. No dia seguinte, Hinami, também trazendo o periquito Perdedor , Yomo e Yoshimura, visitou Kaneki. Kaneki lhes disse que viu muitos fantasmas e comentou com a forma como eles riram por trás de suas máscaras como ele, Kobachi, e Ami ficaram feridas. Yoshimura comentou que eles eram vampiros que mataram suas emoções e esqueceu o valor da vida. Após Yoshimura e Yomo esquerda, Touka chamado Kaneki porque uma garota estava esperando no térreo para ele. Kimi implorou Kaneki por ajuda desde o estado de Nishio piorou ainda mais. Kaneki prometeu ajudá-la. Como ela estava voltando para casa, Tsukiyama raptou para definir a próxima armadilha para Kaneki. 42 Touka carne bitting de Kaneki Touka morde Kaneki. Após Kaneki tinha encontrado a carta de Tsukiyama sobre Kimi ser seqüestrado por ele, Nishio veio à procura de Kimi. Kaneki e Nishio decidiu enfrentar Tsukiyama juntos para salvar Kimi. 43 No entanto, Kaneki e Nishio não eram páreo para Tsukiyama, e mesmo depois Touka se juntou a eles, eles estavam do lado perdedor porque Tsukiyama era o único que poderia usar seu kagune . No entanto, a tenacidade de Nishio e idéia de Kaneki para permitir a si mesmo para ser comido por Touka levou à vitória contra Tsukiyama. 44 Aogiri Arc Editar Banjou e seus seguidores chegaram a Anteiku de pesquisa para Rize por ordens de Aogiri de líderes. Touka e Kaneki decidiu ouvir a sua história, e Banjou começou a falar sobre seu tempo com Rize na 11ª enfermaria . No entanto, Banjou logo percebeu que Kaneki cheirava Rize. Porque ele suspeita Kaneki ser seu namorado, ele atacou-o, mas Banjou foi facilmente nocauteado por Kaneki. 45 Quando Banjou acordei de novo, Kaneki tentou esclarecer o mal-entendido. Ele disse que Banjou Rize havia se mudado para outro lugar, escondendo dele que ela tinha morrido. Banjou perguntou Kaneki para dizer a ela que ela deveria fugir porque temia que Aogiri tentaria gravemente machucado. Naquele momento, Ayato Kirishima , Yamori e Nico invadiram Anteiku. Eles anunciaram que receberam ordens para capturar Rize si mesma ou "a pessoa que cheira como ela". 46 Touka e Kaneki foram facilmente dominado e Kaneki foi seqüestrado. 47 Yamori perfuração Kaneki com sua Kagune Kaneki perfurado por Kagune de Yamori Após Kaneki tinha recuperado a consciência, ele pediu Ayato sobre a condição de Touka, mas em resposta, Ayato ensinou Kaneki as regras do lugar enquanto chutando e batendo nele. Kaneki foi levado perante Tatara . Para fazer Kaneki revelar seu kakugan, Tatara perfurou seu abdômen. Tatara percebeu que não poderia usar Kaneki do jeito que ele originalmente planejado, para que ele concedeu Ayato o direito de fazer o que quisesse com Kaneki. Tatara revelado a Kaneki que o escaparam Doctor Kanou estava ciente de que havia acontecido com o corpo de Kaneki e que Kanou não transplantar um rim em Kaneki, mas um Kakuhou . 48 Após a reunião, Kaneki foi abordado por Banjou, que propôs que eles devem fugir juntos. 48 Durante a reunião, ele conhece grupo de resistência de Banjou que também foram subjugados por Aogiri. Banjou propôs que porque os superiores Aogiri se revezam deixando em diferentes dias da semana, eles vão fazer a sua fuga quando a segurança é leve. Na noite da fuga, o Anti-Aogiri grupo tentou escapar. No entanto, os irmãos Bin ficaram alarmados com a sua fuga e foi atrás do grupo de intervenção. Quando Banjou ficou para trás para cobrir a sua fuga, Kaneki ea máscara de gás seguidores veio em seu auxílio para enfrentar um dos Bin. 49 admist de luta, Yamori e Nico se juntou a eles, juntamente com vários dos membros da resistência, revelando que eles têm ouviu o seu plano e passou a emboscá-los. Apesar de saber que a morte é a pena por traição, Yamori vez propôs a Kaneki que ele vai esquecer este evento em troca da sua cooperação como um assisant porque possuía órgãos de Rize e tinha 'potencial'. Kaneki hesitante aceitou, sabendo que eles seriam mortos em contrário, e foi feita pelo Yamori e Nico em sua "sala de hobby". 50 Simbolismo (Kaneki & # 039; s transformação psicológica) A alteração simbólica de inocência e velhas ideologias de Kaneki. 10 dias antes do CCG invadiram a Aogiri esconderijo, Yamori mostrou Kaneki sua "sala de hobby". Kaneki fica chocada quando vê uma pessoa morta sentada em uma cadeira, a quem Yamori revela ser seu ex-subordinado que é torturado por cometer um erro. Yamori mostrou Kaneki supressores Rc e explicou que eles estão são usados para enfraquecer ghouls e forçosamente injetado a droga por esfaquear o olho esquerdo de Kaneki com uma seringa. Após a injeção, o corpo de Kaneki foi enfraquecida para que Yamori poderia torturá-lo por prazer. Dias de tormento tomou um pedágio em seu estado físico e mental. Trivialmente, Yamori revela Kaneki que Kanou sabia que ele estava fazendo-o cirurgicamente em um meio-vampiro e que kakuhou de Rize era "especial" para ele é tormento vigor.The anormal havia feito sua clarear o cabelo e ele começa a se perguntar o que aconteceu com o seu os amigos. Em um estado de desespero, ele começa a ter alucinações Rize e começou a relembrar sobre o seu passado trágico. 6 Rize liguei para ele e sua mãe fraco, mas Yamori apareceu com Kei e Kouto antes que ela terminou. 7 Enfurecido que Yamori didn ' t cumprir o seu fim de seu negócio, Kaneki deu outro ultimato: Quem dos dois ele vai poupar? Incapaz de cumprir com prazer torcida de Yamori, Kaneki recusou como Nico protestou contra a violência de mau gosto do Yamori. O aggrivated Yamori finalmente morto tanto a mãe ea criança vampiro e ele e Nico deixou Kaneki em desespero. A ilusão de Rize falou com Kaneki, insultando-o que era a sua fraqueza que levar os dois para sua morte terrível. Razões "Rize", que se ghouls mais brutais como Yamori e Aogiri foram para chegar ao poder, em seguida, seus amigos acabará por sofrer um destino semelhante. Percebendo que, a fim de evitar isso, ele deve se tornar um vampiro cheio o coração e aprender a controlar sua kagune. 8 Kaneki corte Yamori & # 039; s kakuja braço Kaneki corte kakuja braço de Yamori. Durante o ataque CCG, Yamori voltou a Kaneki. Ele contou-lhe sobre um boato de que se um vampiro foram para canibalizar um ao outro, eles vão se tornar mais forte, mas a carne Ghoul foi considerado de mau gosto repugnante. Quando ele fez sinal para esculpir Kaneki, a fim de comê-lo, Kaneki morde e concorda com o seu mais recente noção. Libertar-se da cadeira, ele ataca e morde Yamori ele, zombando que sarcófagos foram realmente feito para competir e que não pode ser de ajuda que Yamori poderia ser devorado, também. 51 Os dois lutaram com seus kagunes, em que Kaneki eventualmente domina-lo e começou a comer kagune de Yamori. Após deleitando-se em sua kagune, Kaneki lembrou, antes de sair, que o CCG virá para a sala de hobby e matá-lo enquanto ele foi ferido e desarmado. 52 Kaneki depois lutas Ayato. Durante a luta o teve uma breve conversa sobre as motivações de ayato em Aogiri. Kaneki conclui que Ayato juntou Aogiri para proteger Touka porque ele tinha impided Yamori a "brincar" com ela. A luta é mesmo, mas termina quando Kaneki rompe um prédio inteiro usando Ayato como um aríete. A luta termina quando Kaneki "meias-mata" ele por quebra de 103 dos 206 ossos no corpo de Ayato como vingança por Touka. Quando a luta acabou e Kaneki e seus amigos são seguros, Kaneki afirma que ele não vai voltar a Anteiku. Ele aceita a ajuda de Banjou e Shuu, mesmo Hinami, mas ele não permitem Touka a segui-lo. Root A (Anime) Editar Kaneki em Aogiri Kaneki junta Aogiri Logo após a derrota Kaneki Yamori, ele salva Touka de Ayato que levou Kaneki a colidir com ele. A luta é interrompida por Noro, quem tira Ayato com sua kagune. Após a construção começa em colapso, Kaneki é perseguido por Eto . Kaneki volta para Touka dizendo que ele não vai mais voltar para Anteiku e em vez disso diz que vai se juntar ao Aogiri. Ele é visto mais tarde com sua roupa nova, caminhando em direção Tatara, Noro, Ayato e Eto, enquanto ele está cercado por soldados Aogiri, saudando a sua chegada. Sua nova jornada começa. Ele é visto mais tarde atacar um comboio CCG juntamente com Ayato, durante o qual Kaneki é assaltado por Nashiro e Kurona, ghouls dois de um olho só, mas eles deixam logo após o ataque. Naki , subordinado de Yamori é incapaz de razão devido à morte em Yamori . Kaneki mais tarde ajuda Naki escrevendo Yamori com o kanji correto levando Naki para agradecê-lo. Kaneki é visto mais tarde, juntamente com Ayato novamente, vigiando cóclea . Sachi Socos Kaneki Kaneki vs. Shachi O ataque começa e as forças do Aogiri infiltrar cóclea, onde uma hélice gigante é colocada no telhado. Kaneki começa a descer para os níveis abaixa junto com Ayato e outros fantasmas do Aogiri. Durante a descida eles dividem-se e Kaneki vai para o fundo sozinho. Lá ele descobre que uma das células não abriu. Dentro ele encontra Matasaka Kamishiro , apelidado de "Orca". O vampiro ataca Kaneki em vista, porque ele cheira a Rize. Eles lutam, mas Kamishiro é um lutador superior que não cai mesmo quando Kaneki perfurar-lo com sua kagune. No final Kamishiro ganha devido ao seu conhecimento das artes marciais e sua velocidade sobrenatural. Matasaka dá Kaneki um golpe final com sua kagune, mandando-o bater nas paredes. Kaneki é visto pela última vez em uma sala, onde ele contempla e revela a sua razão para aderir Aogiri; para ficar mais forte. Em seguida, ele libera sua Kakuja pela primeira vez. Depois disso, ele luta contra Shinohara . Kaneki tem superioridade do início de Shinohara vs kaneki Kaneki vs. Shinohara a luta e dá Shinohara eo Arata blindar um momento difícil. Shinohara consegue dar Kaneki um golpe bastante perigoso, tornando kakuja do vampiro com um só olho a desaparecer, mas Kaneki, em vez de perder o jogo, ele é capaz de liberar tanto é kagune e sua kakuja, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto coisas falando relacionada com a sua tortura nas mãos de Yamori. Ele rapidamente coloca-lo atrás Shinohara e lhe dá um poderoso golpe que derruba o investigador. Mais tarde, Kaneki é encontrado por Amon e Akira comer armadura Arata de Shinohara. Isso enfurece Amon e ataques Kaneki, enquanto perguntando por que ele deixá-lo ir naquela noite. Amon conseguiu cortar tanto sua kagune e sua kakuja e Kaneki não pode regenerá-los por causa do gás CRC. Kaneki mentiras ajoelhado no chão devido a ataques de Amon. Amon, após Kaneki não responder às suas perguntas, afirma que Kaneki é apenas um vampiro comum, afinal. Este parece tocar Kaneki porque a One Eyed estrelas Ghoul chorando e diz que ele não quer comer mais. No final, Kaneki é salvo por Eto , que buscá-lo e levá-lo para longe dos investigadores. Após o incidente, Kaneki é visto de volta para o esconderijo, tentando beber café, só para depois cair a taça com sua Kakuja emergentes e amarração sobre descontroladamente, com Kaneki gritando histericamente e cobrindo o rosto. Depois disso, ele está no sofá, tentando descansar, mas o seu Kakuja é visto tentando se manifestar até que ele perfura seu corpo, acalmando-se para baixo para o momento. Ele também é mencionado por Roma Hoito depois de assistir a notícia ao limpar a bagunça quebrada de um copo de vidro com Hinami, curioso sobre o One-Eyed Ghoul que vem causando CCG tantos problemas na 23ª Ward. Kaneki é visto mais tarde a ter pesadelos e flashbacks reoccuring referentes à sua Kakuja, devorando alguma coisa dentro da sala com os crânios. No entanto, como ele se lembra de sua batalha com Shinohara e Amon, seu Kakuja desmorona, e encontra-se a ser preso àquela por Rize e Yamori. Mais tarde, ele acorda do pesadelo, ofegante, e murmura que ele não era ele Ghouls um alimentares, mas ele foi o único a ser devorado em seu lugar. Mais tarde, ele entra Anteiku e tem um bate-papo com Yoshimura, com o último a pedir-lhe para voltar. Depois que ele sai, Touka pega até ele e pergunta o que ele vem fazendo todo esse tempo. Kaneki explica que ele queria se tornar mais forte para que ele pudesse proteger todos no Anteiku, que Touka percebe suas razões para se juntar Aogiri, devido à sua membros poderosos e executivos. Kaneki explica que ele não quer perder as pessoas mais preciosas para ele, no entanto Touka, emocionalmente irritado, repreende isso, e diz que ele está apenas sendo egoísta. Ela também tenta atacá-lo, gritando e gritando, porém Kaneki evita facilmente seus ataques. No entanto, depois que ela grita com ele para nunca mais voltar para Anteiku. Kaneki hesita, e Touka lhe dá um soco, derrubando-o de volta. Touka socos repetidamente ele, mas depois de um tempo, pára, e perguntou por que ele tinha que se tornar assim. Depois que ela sai um Kaneki machucado por trás, ele não podia deixar de sorrir quando ele se pergunta: "Por que, de fato?" Raid de de Kanou Lab Editar Shinohara vs. Kaneki Kaneki vs. Shinohara. Após a invasão do esconderijo Aogiri, há boatos de que ele era o único, sozinho, destruir o Restaurant Ghoul e matar cerca de 50-60 membros. No Ghoul Restaurant Kaneki confrontado Kuro e Shiro, dois sarcófagos de um olho só com as mesmas habilidades de Rize, que mais tarde foram confirmados como produtos mais recentes do Doctor Kanou. Anteiku Raid Editar Kaneki chops off Amon & # 039; s braço 1 Kaneki decepa braço de Amon. Depois de ouvir os planos diretores CCG 'para invadir Anteiku, Kaneki decidimos ir lá o mais rápido possível para ajudar Yoshimura. Durante seu caminho, na 20ª Ward, Amon apareceu em seu caminho e começou a lutar com ele com Kaneki retaliar a contragosto. Com um novo quinque, Amon realizada uma vantagem sobre Kaneki. No entanto, Kaneki escolheu para ativar sua Kakuja e oprimido seu adversário com facilidade, mesmo quando Amon recebeu um quinque mais recente feita por ele no meio da batalha. Cortando o braço esquerdo de Amon, mas perder um pedaço de carne em sua cintura, Kaneki refugia-se os caminhos de esgoto para continuar. Nos esgotos ele começa gradualmente a perder a cabeça devido a suas incompletos-Kakuja efeitos colaterais de até Ocultar aparece. Tentando convencer-se de que Ocultar não poderia estar lá e que ele está vendo é na verdade uma ilusão devido à sua loucura, Esconder o confronta e diz que ele sabia Kaneki se tornou um vampiro, mas ainda quer ajudá-lo. Depois de ser dito que CCG cercou todo o local, Kaneki é solicitado por Hide se ele pode ir com tudo mais uma vez para escapar do ataque. Arima derrota Kaneki Arima derrota Kaneki. Kaneki desmaia e acorda com um gosto doce na boca. Esconder é longe de ser encontrada para que ele continua a vagar ao V14 rota apenas para correr em Kishou Arima no que ele primeiro acredita ser um campo de flores, mais tarde descobriu ser um campo de cadáveres Ghoul mortos por Arima. Ele sabe instintivamente que Arima é, mas não deixa de ser arrastado para uma batalha com ele, ficando perfurado nas costas e esfaqueado por meio de seu olho um kakugan. Ele começa a surtar e perdendo sua mente, e depois que ele recebe 8 garras em seu kagune, eles começam lutando enquanto Kaneki gritar frases sem sentido. No entanto Arima ultrapassa-lo, então ele finalmente decide acabar Arima com um golpe pensando que porque Arima é um ser humano que ele iria morrer, mas em vez disso foi bloqueado por quinque de Arima, barreira defensiva do Ixa. Então Arima revelou que ele sabia quem era Kaneki chamando-o pelo nome e dizendo que ele estava impressionado que Kaneki conseguiu danificar seu quinque. Arima, em seguida, passou a furar Kaneki através de seu corpo com Ixa que o ressuscitou dentre os chão antes de cair-lhe na frente do homem. Depois de declarar como ele não esperava Kaneki para prejudicar a sua quinque, ele esfaqueia Ixa por sua cabeça antes de mencionar que ele precisava de um novo quinque. Torso Investigation Editar Haise mata Akashi Sasaki salva Urie e Shirazu de Akashi No escritório principal CCG na 1ª divisão, Sasaki Haise é revelado para ser o mentor do Quinx Esquadrão . Ele tornou-se perturbado com o fato de que seus companheiros de equipe saiu para conduzir uma investigação sem ele. Haise e Mutsuki decidir consultar Equipe Hirako, um grupo de investigadores de nível superior, apenas para enfrentar nada, mas o preconceito e desigualdade, como Sasaki foi rotulado incompetente e desonesto por não ser capaz de controlar sua equipe de forma independente. Mais tarde, Sasaki chegou ao local da investigação, ordenando Urie de sobra Akashi Kobayashi vida 's; pois ele pode ter algum tipo de informação útil. Ele também repreende seus membros para tentar exterminar ghouls desnecessariamente. No entanto, Sasaki foi forçado a enfrentar críticas, mais uma vez, ser acusado de seguir o " Torso caso "às cegas por não colocar todos os esforços suficientes em seu trabalho. Sasaki visitou Shiba em seu escritório, e os dois conversaram sobre o destino da dieta os Qs "ser afetado por seus níveis de RC. Em seguida, ele participou de uma reunião realizada entre a equipe Mado, Equipe Hirako e Team Shimoguchi . Quando ele foi escolhido por ser de folga sobre extermínio ghoul, Sasaki começou a discutir com Shimoguchi. No entanto, para seu espanto, ele foi forçado a cooperar com o Team Shimoguchi. Após a demissão do encontro, Sasaki se reuniu com um colega, Kuramoto Itou , a quem lhe forneceu informações sobre Serpent . Quando chegou em casa, Sasaki descobri mais uma vez, que Urie e Shirazu ter ido em uma missão independente. Mais tarde, ele tentou ensiná-los sobre como trabalhar juntos, mas depois que eles deixaram sem ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, Haise tornou-se sério sobre seu trabalho, e pediu Mutsuki para acompanhá-lo em uma missão para buscar Torso. HaiseDream O sonho de Sasaki. Haise e Mutsuki visitou o nível SS de cóclea , onde falou com Donato Porpora para reunir informações sobre Torso. Haise foi dito que ghouls muitas vezes misturar na sociedade para manobrar o seu caminho para a caça, e que a maioria deles ter o método de táxis de condução. Sasaki percebeu que Urie tinha sido à frente dele na Torso Investigation o tempo todo, mas Donato solicitado Haise para fazer uma visita mais uma vez, pois não é um caso especial, que envolve o próprio Sasaki. Recentemente Haise tinha pesadelos recorrentes de um jovem visto pensando em desespero e desesperança, tentando persuadir Sasaki que ele não vale nada e nunca vai subir acima de sua fraqueza, mas Haise não prestou atenção ao sonho. Sasaki logo imerso seus interesses sobre o caso do tronco; estudando possessividade patológica do Torso desde o vampiro tem um hábito anormal de cortar as pernas de vítimas que, posteriormente, adquirir cicatrizes de cirurgias; que pode ter um significado. Antes do prazo do Torso Investigation, Haise, junto com Mutsuki, visitou algumas clínicas cirúrgicas dentro da área. Haise salva os Qs Sasaki salva o seu plantel. Na noite identidade de Torso foi exposto, Sasaki decidiu solicitar uma barricada de carros da polícia a fim de deter o táxi que continha Torso e Mutsuki, sendo perseguido por Urie e Shirazu. Momentos mais tarde, sua equipe se depara com um súbito aparecimento de serpente . Depois de perceber que Urie, Mutsuki e Shirazu são enfraquecidas por habilidades de combate da serpente, Haise repente interveio, usando a lâmina Yukimura quinque para cortar Kagune da Serpente pela metade. No entanto, isso não afetou a Serpente, que, consequentemente, ridicularizou as habilidades de Haise e sem esforço vencê-lo para baixo. Enquanto o pensamento de uma estratégia de combate, Sasaki entrou abruptamente seu subconsciente, em que o mesmo jovem de seus pesadelos recorrentes, Ken Kaneki, foi visto meditando na Hobby quarto de Jason. Ele tentou convencer Haise que seus membros do esquadrão que morreria se não tivesse a coragem de ser forte para eles. No entanto, Haise descartou esta, decidir a pensar por conta própria. Haise Kaneki perfura Nishiki Sasaki perfura Nishiki com sua Kagune. Ele pede Mutsuki chamar Akira Mado, e como seu Kagune começou a manifestar-se, ele quebrou um dedo e gerou o seu kakugan ; se preparando para a batalha Serpente. Haise foi perfurado através do torso por Kagune da Serpente, e preocupado com a segurança de Haise, Mutsuki e Shirazu correu em seu auxílio, mas ele ordenou-lhes para ficar para trás enquanto ele rapidamente reavivado de seus ferimentos. Quando Sasaki começou a insultar Serpent ameaçadoramente, Mutsuki ficou chocado com essa mudança repentina no comportamento. Serpente, após ser empalado por todos os tentáculos de Kagune de Haise caiu fraco, e foi solicitado por Haise que este era o seu retorno. Haise tirou a máscara, e Serpente, revelou ser Nishiki Nishio , o repreendeu por apontando abertamente que onde quer que Sasaki foi, ou o que ele fez na vida que ele sempre estaria "impotente". Nishiki então chamado Haise pelo nome de "Kaneki ", e como uma resposta automática, Sasaki distraidamente murmurou" Nishio-senpai ", tornando-se confuso e intrigado depois. Nishiki escapou, e da frustração, Haise começou a gritar como ele entrou em um estado de instabilidade mental e física. Tome Hirako cancelou a Serpente Investigation, implicando novo alvo do seu time para ser ele mesmo Haise. Akira então chegou ao local, e usando uma Sniper, ela disparou Haise com um supressor de bala Rc, dizendo-lhe para descansar um pouco. Akira então tratado Haise, e pediu-lhe para interpretar a sua situação atual. Em um monólogo interior, Akira mencionou que Haise foi vítima de um Kakuhou transplante feito por um cientista, Akihiro Kanou de Aogiri Árvore . Apesar disso, o CCG tratado Haise como um ser humano, mas pode começar a tratá-lo como um vampiro desde que ele foi forçado a usou seu Kagune e podem, eventualmente, exterminar-lhe se o seu Kagune deve passar por cima de seus limites. Akira também afirma que, ao ver suas habilidades de luta quando batem Serpente, os membros da equipe de Haise nunca esquecer o que viu; para eles se sentiriam reverência, medo e até inveja dele por seus poderes. Vários dias após o fracasso de Haise para capturar Serpente, ele foi convidado a participar de uma reunião S3 para ter uma conversa privada com Kishou Arima. Arima e Sasaki-Kaneki sobre uma mesa Arima sparring com Sasaki. No alojamento da Quinx, Haise repreendeu Urie para pôr em risco a vida de seus companheiros para suas próprias necessidades egoístas. Ele, então, aliviado Urie de seus deveres como Squad Leader, portanto, que nomeia Shirazu vez. Urie insultado Sasaki, chamando-o de "vampiro", e Haise inturn, em tom de brincadeira ameaçou comer Urie se ele nunca deveria chamá-lo de um vampiro novamente. Sasaki foi então visto em seu quarto, chorando sobre a contemplação de lutar pelo CCG. Em seguida, visitou Arima, e os dois tiveram uma longarina menor. Arima devolveu o livro que ele emprestado de Sasaki como eles conversaram sobre a história. Sasaki, então, disse-lhe que ele foi forçado a ultrapassar seus limites e usar sua Kagune, mas Arima calmamente descarta o problema. Quando Haise foi questionado sobre as alucinações auditivas ele freqüentemente tem, ele mencionou que Kaneki quer consumir seu corpo; concluindo que Ken Kaneki era a pessoa Haise para ser. Sasaki também mencionou que ele se lembra de absolutamente nada sobre os primeiros 20 anos de sua vida, e, portanto, respeita Arima e Akira como seus próprios pais, prestando seus superiores e o resto dos membros Quinx para ser sua família "faz de conta". Haise também afirmou que ele estava feliz por estar afiliado com o CCG, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ele estava completamente incerto sobre esta afirmação. Nutcracker Investigation Editar Mais tarde, ele acompanhou Akira ao hospital para visitar um Shimoguchi gravemente ferido. Akira explicou-lhe sobre as SS classificado Ghoul preto Coelho de Aogiri Árvore, e os motivos de Torso para se misturar com a organização. Quando Akira mostrou tristeza pela perda de Shimoguchi, Haise foi pego de surpresa. Juntamente com Mutsuki e Shirazu, Haise discutiram seu novo alvo, Nutcracker, uma vez que o Torso Investigation foi colocado em suspensão. Ele também mencionou seu primeiro encontro com Juuzou Suzuya , em que este último lhe deu dinheiro aleatoriamente ao vê-lo. Sasaki sugeriu que eles visitam um novo café antes de ir para casa. Ele se aproximou de um café chamado : re . Ao entrar no café, Haise foi imediatamente atraído pelo cheiro do café delicioso, mas depois olhou em confusão como a garçonete chocado olhou para ele. Haise e Yomo em re Yomo examinando Sasaki. Depois de deixar o café, Haise começou a espaço para fora, tornando Mustuki e Shirazu a sentir preocupado. No dia seguinte, Haise, Urie, e Tooru reuniu com Hanbee Abara para discutir o caso Nutcracker. No entanto, Haise não era atencioso, como ele relembrou sobre sua experiência na loja de café. Sasaki ficou assustado quando Yomo examinado suas características faciais. Após o café foi entregue, Haise tomou um gole e começou a rasgar. Enquanto enxugar as lágrimas com um lenço Touka lhe deu, ele mencionou em um monólogo interior que a garçonete deu um sorriso perturbado, mas triste, e pensou que alguém esta bela realmente existe. O encontro é interrompido quando Juuzou Suzuya chega à reunião. Assim que ele vê Haise, ele verifica os bolsos, a fim de encontrar petiscos, que Haise tinha preparado no dia anterior. A reunião é interrompida novamente quando Shizaru entra, carregando Saiko às suas costas. Hanbee decide resumir a reunião, dizendo que Nutcracker é parte de uma rede de tráfico de seres humanos relacionados com a Madame. Haise e sua equipe tem de espiar seu disfarçada, mas a missão é um fracasso porque Nutcracker travou o vento da investigação. Mais tarde, Urie pede Haise a assinar uma carta a fim de liberar um dos quadros de seu Kagune. Haise lembra como diretor Washuu pediu-lhe para ser o Quinx Pelotão mentor e responde Urie dizendo que há mais melhorias lado do Kagune e que eles não são cobaias. Finalmente, ele pede Urie para um pouco de tempo para decidir. Na próxima reunião, as equipes de discutir o papel da Nutcracker em encontrar seres humanos para um próximo leilão. Após a reunião, Sasaki se desculpa e vai para o Centro de Detenção Ghoul para se reunir com Donato Porpora. O assunto se volta para as memórias de Sasaki, e sua mudança de atitude em relação a eles - Donato aconselha-o a procurá-los, e lhe revela a identidade de uma "certa Ghoul" de interesse pessoal para ele que pode conter uma das chaves para memórias perdidas de Sasaki . O Ghoul chama seu amigo, enquanto Sasaki lembra visitar: Re novamente por conta própria. Lá, ele olha para os muitos livros em uma prateleira e é convidado pelo Touka sobre o que ele faz para viver. Mais tarde naquela noite, ele se reúne com sua equipe para discutir o próximo estágio de sua investigação. Olhar sobre a lista de "ingrediente" para o Leilão, Sasaki declara que a equipe estará indo disfarçado de mulher. Tudo mais recentes alvos de Nutcracker foram mulheres jovens, sendo recrutados sob o pretexto de "um trabalho a tempo parcial" e atraiu para o leilão a ser vendido. A equipe ir a uma boate na 13ª Ward enquanto disfarçado, e Sasaki brinca que um inquérito anterior com Akira envolvidos passar o tempo em um clube. Ele menciona que ela não consegue segurar seu licor, e tornou-se um problema. Sasakoandsaiko "Sasako" brinca com Saiko. Shirazu está descontente com os resultados de seus disfarces, criticando trabalho de disfarçar ele e como ele se compara com os outros do Saiko. Sasaki - dublagem si mesmo "Sasako" - o repreende por seu erro anterior e aconselha-o a fazer o seu melhor. Diferente dos outros, Sasaki estudou como aplicar maquiagem e atordoa os outros com quão convincente ele olha como uma mulher. O grupo se contentar em observar Nutcracker, e Shirazu confronta-o sobre a sua atitude excessivamente permissiva em relação Saiko. Ele admite ser fácil para ela, revelando seu passado difícil e sua simpatia por ser forçada a entrar no Quinx. Shirazu seguida, traz à tona suas memórias perdidas, e pergunta se Sasaki vai deixar suas memórias devem retornar. Apesar de desconfortável, ele tenta jogar coisas fora com uma piada e reafirma seu subordinado que ele não vai a lugar algum. A conversa é interrompida por Mutsuki, que ficou bêbado e se aproximou Nutcracker sozinho. Ele consegue se oferecido o trabalho a tempo parcial, e traz de volta as informações sobre o leilão. Com a missão um sucesso, os outros cabeça fora na pista de dança para comemorar. Sasaki observa-os, e as preocupações sobre se o retorno de suas memórias vai significar a morte de seu atual self. Ele não sabe que Nico e Roma Hoito tê-lo visto, e começam a conspirar contra ele. Durante a próxima reunião, ele é chamado junto com Juuzou para se reunir com Matsuri Washuu , o chefe da Divisão II. O comandante é hostil em relação a ele, e insulta o seu uso de cross-dressing para realizar a missão. Sasaki fica horrorizado quando Matsuri ordens Mutsuki para ser usado como isca para a operação, e enviado em sozinho, sem qualquer backup. Seus protestos ganhar uma repreensão dura, mas Juuzou intervém e se oferece para participar de Mutsuki paisana. Com o assunto resolvido, Pelotão Líderes Akira Mado, Shimoguchi, e Take Hirako se juntar a eles. Os planos finais para a operação são feitas, e depois Sasaki graças Juuzou por sua ajuda. Ele tenta felicitar Shimoguchi em sair do hospital, mas recebe uma resposta dura. Akira aconselha que todos na CCG perdeu alguém, e diz que ele deve ficar mais forte, a fim de não perder nada. Aconselhar de Akira continua a assombrá-lo mais tarde naquela noite, como ele aconselha Mutsuki sobre a missão e recolhe erroneamente Vontade de Shirazu. No próximo par de semanas que antecederam a operação, Haise treina Mutsuki, Shizaru e Saiko, em preparação para a batalha. Leilão Editar 4 Atou observa Sasaki se assemelha Arima na batalha. Assumindo o comando completo do Quinx Squad, Sasaki espera ansiosamente o sinal para começar a operação com os outros. Ele aconselha os seus subordinados a fugir devem se deparam com algo que não pode segurar, irritante Urie com o que ele considera uma abordagem excessivamente cautelosa. O grupo faz piadas sobre Mutsuki ea necessidade de resgatá-lo rapidamente, tentando aliviar o clima e lidar com a preocupação de que consome a maior parte deles. Como o ataque começa, ele leva os esquadrões Quinx e Atou no edifício principal, facilmente derrotando inúmeros Ghouls sem pausa. Daisuke Atou e sua fofocas squad no finalmente observando o misterioso líder da Quinx, com Atou fazendo notar a semelhança entre os movimentos de Sasaki são a seu mentor, Arima. O grupo encontra o Ghoul careca que tinha sido previamente com Nutcracker durante a sua tocaia, e se envolver em uma batalha feroz com ele. Sasaki consegue resgatar um dos membros do esquadrão de Atou, e assume a poderosa Koukaku tipo Ghoul, conseguindo desviar golpes fortes o suficiente para quebrar pilares. Antes que ele possa continuar a lutar, no entanto, Matsuri ordena-lhe para continuar avançando pelo prédio - ele protesta esta inicialmente, mas aceita garantias de Atou que sua equipe pode lidar com as coisas sozinho. Sasaki leva o resto do Quinx mais profundo para dentro do prédio, enquanto seus pensamentos se voltam para se preocupar sobre Mutsuki.